1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer and printing method that continually produces a plurality of printed matter, each comprising a print object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there have been known printers that continually produce a plurality of printed matter, each comprising a print object. According to such a printer (tape printing apparatus), print formation of the print object (characters and symbols) is performed by printing means (a thermal head) on a print-receiving tape (laminated film tape) fed by feeding means (connecting rollers), thereby continually producing a plurality of printed matter (labels), each comprising the print object. The print object includes a print identifier (number) that can be incremented in accordance with a predetermined regularity when the plurality of printed matter is continually produced.
Further, according to the prior art, the operator can set various settings related to the increment of the print identifier. That is, the operator can perform setup operations of the print identifier specification, the increment execution count, and the like when the print identifier is to be incremented.
Nevertheless, according to the prior art, in a case where a plurality of printed matter is produced while incrementing a print identifier using various modes as described above, no particular consideration is given to the cutting settings related to the plurality of printed matter. That is, only a setting whereby the print-receiving tape is cut after the entire plurality of printed matter has been continually formed (the entire plurality of printed matter has been formed as an integrated object) is prepared in a fixed manner, resulting in low convenience for the operator.